To Infinity Without End
by danni827
Summary: After the death of her beloved brother, Emiliene Desmarais takes care of his family to keep a promise. This is her story living in Shiganshina. Edit this later. Rated M for later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, obviously. I only own my OCs.  
I haven't written Fanfiction in years, so constructive criticism is always welcome.  
Let me know if you're interested in me furthering the & Fave  
Reviews always welcome.

Enjoy!

Emilienne woke up to a tugging sensation on her long caramel hair. Johanna's cat was trying to eat her hair again.  
"Get out of here," she shooed the creature away off her bed. The sun was just barely rising she thought to herself.  
"I guess I could get ready now that I'm awake. Thanks to you." she said shooting a glare at the small orange tabby, in which returned a meow. She swiftly scooped up the cat and headed towards Johanna's room. Stealthily on her tip toes, she slowly opened the door and just as she approached her bed and was going to drop the cat on the makeshift form on Johanna's bed she heard someone from the doorway.

"What are you doing Emi?" a confused ginger asked. Emiliene just about jumped out of her skin.

"Your cat tried eating me again," she argued, still holding said creature.

"He likes you and the taste of your hair. If it's that much of a hassle then cut it." Johanna reasoned.

Emiliene gasped in shock at such a ridiculous request.  
"I shall not get rid of my sunshine just because your beast has the taste for human flesh!" she countered staring intensely at a rather apathetic Johanna.  
The church bell rang which signaled the departure of The Scout Regiment on their expedition. This in turn woke up a sleeping infant in the next room. Johanna's face fell, that bell reminding her of another time. A small cry from the next room broke Emiliene's thought and Jo asked, "Could you get Adelaide, I just want to have a minute to sit down."  
Emiliene's demeanor completely changed "Sure, here have your beast." Emi said giving Jo her cat.

Emi, walked to the small room, comforting the small child. "Hey Addy, Emi's here, are you hungry?" she asked her niece. "Wait, no you need a change." She answered her own question.  
Adelaide then started smiling as she started to drift off to sleep. Emiliene looked at her in amazement.  
"Your mother carried you for several months and still you ended up looking like your father." she teased.

"Hey! I heard that." Jo shouted from the other room. Emiliene heard footsteps approaching. "It's a good thing too, you got the good genes." she hurriedly said.

"What are you telling my child." Jo asked.

"Just how amazing you are," she joked.

"Yeah, well shouldn't you be getting ready you'll miss the barge." Jo reassured her roommate.

Emiliene almost forgot she had to go to the interior today to tutor one of her students. She internally groaned and nodded. "Yeah.. who's taking care of Addy?" she questioned.  
"I asked my mother to stop by while I open the shop, but I'll be around." Jo answered.  
Emi looked at Jo as if she was trying to implant an idea into her roommate's head. "We're not hiring someone, we can't afford it," Jo argued.

"I'll get another job then, or we could take money out from-" Emiliene was immediately cut off by Jo.  
"We are not taking money out of your savings Emi. We can make due with what we have currently. And you have 3 jobs as it is. Well figure it out." Jo smiled.

"You're so stubborn, no wonder my brother married you." "But if it would help I wouldn't mind, especially with Addy, I know you're tired. You deserve a day off." Emiliene tried convincing her.

Johanna thought about her request," I guess we can look into it, but only for emergencies. Help would be nice at least" she said. "We'll talk about it later what time will you be home?" Jo asked.

"I picked up a shift at the tavern tonight, so I probably won't be home til much later."  
Emiliene then headed to her room and got ready. She had to go to the interior and tutor her student Noah, which is why she needed to catch the barge. She couldn't wait until she could open her own schoolhouse and teach the less fortunate children. She still needed to make a living and at least Noah was a sweet kid even if he was born into a wealthy family, it wasn't his fault.

Emiliene watched her sister-in-law, she looked like she has aged years. She rarely ever smiled anymore, not since her brother died. She vowed she'd do everything in her power to watch after them for her brother. Especially with working all the time, it seemed she never had time to grieve for her brother. The front door opened showing Johanna's mother.

"Oh Emiliene are you leaving already?" she asked.  
"Yes, but it was nice seeing you." "I'd keep an eye on her, it seems she was crying all night, she doesn't look too good either." Emiliene whispered. Johanna's mother nodded in agreement.

"Here, are the tea leaves you asked for" she said handing over a small package to Emiliene.

"Thank you these will really help, how much?" Emiliene asked digging through her coin purse.

"Oh sweetie, it's the least I could do after all the help you've been with helping my girls. No payment needed, she refused.

Emiliene looked down and smiled, "It's what my brother would have wanted, I'll be seeing ya." and she let headed out, but first a stop at the bakery is in order.

 **~~{^-^}~~**

"Ah Miss Desmarais, master Noah is in the teaching room as we speak." Lance; a servant of the Bergman's. The family she worked for.

"Thanks Lance, I picked up some pastries on my way here. They're obviously cold, but I know you love them." Emiliene smiled as his eyes lit up.

"Thank you so much Miss Desmarais, my wife will enjoy these as well." he thanked.

"Oh yes! I got these tea leaves as well, they should help your wife's cold. They won't cure it, but this herbal remedy will definitely make it easier for her to breathe." Emiliene pointed out.

"You are just an angel from above aren't you? Lance praised.

Emiliene smiled when the Master of the house broke her inner thoughts.

"Miss Desmarais, what a pleasure." A man of shorter stature with short black hair a thick mustache and thick waist said walking down the stairs of the mansion. His voice echoing from every inch of the room.

"Master Bergman," she said curtsied.

"Nonsense, I've been meaning to speak to you of an important matter." he mentioned.

"Of course, sir." she answered.

"It has come to my attention that Noah has done exceedingly well in his studies and thus confirming your excellent teaching skills. I'd like for you to teach him full time and live here." He proposed.

Her eyes widened, she was grateful that someone saw her worth, but she couldn't come back to living somewhere like this. She had people to take care of, even if they didn't ask to. It was hard enough coming here, among the wealthy.  
Master Bergman interrupted her thoughts, "I see you need time to think about this, I'll give you a moment."

"Sir, I'm very grateful, but I have to decline the offer." she smiled.

"I see, very well, the offer still stands in case you change your mind." he said as he left.

"Emi!" a small brunette child with big cerulean eyes cheered as he ran towards his favorite tutor.

"Hey Noah, I heard your grades went up! I'm so proud of you." she praised him.

"Thank you Miss, it's all because of you!" he cheered hugging her.  
She lived for these moments, she wasn't too fond of the wealthier class, but kids would always be kids. The day went by rather quickly, Emiliene thought about the offer. She would be making more money, and she could always send money to help out, but she promised her brother she'd watch them. Especially now, no she couldn't abandon them, not now or ever.

"Miss Emi are you really going to live with us?" Noah questioned, his big eyes pleading.

"I don't think I can, I have people to take care of. I can't let them down, you understand, don't you?" she tried reasoning with him. "I'll still be your tutor, that won't be changing anytime soon.

Noah's face still fell, he wrapped his small around Emiliene, "It gets lonely here, I thought if you lived here too, I wouldn't be as lonely and I'd have a friend." Emiliene's heart broke, she felt so guilty.

"I'm still your friend, Noah. That won't ever change." she assured him.

He looked up at her, cheering up a bit, "You promise?"

"I promise." she chorused.

"Sorry for intruding, but your carriage is here Miss Desmarais." Lance announced.

"Noah I have to get going, but I'll see you next session. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Of course! I can't wait." Noah then hugged his teacher goodbye. She thought about the events that happened today. What do I even do, she thought.

 **~~{^-^}~~**

"Someone's late." A tall brunette with blue eyes teased her coworker as she rushed through the door. Emilienne burst through the back door, panting and out of breath. "Was a titan chasing you?" Jackie joked.

"I-I-I rran h-here..cart..broke. dowwn." Emilienne managed to breathe out. She was hunched over, a hand on the counter trying to keep herself up.

"Well, I covered some of your tables- and hello military police," her hormone ridden friend said getting distracted as 3 military soldiers walked in. "I'll take their table." she insisted.

Emilienne looked at whom she was referring to. 3 men all blonde, muscular, tall, wearing green cloaks. "They're from the Scout Regiment, if you're going to hid on them at least be educated in the branch of military they're from." Emilienne scolded.

"Well they can survey my corpse anytime," Jackie teased. Emilienne internally faceplamed.

"I'm not even going to say what's wrong with that statement, go spread your pheromones." Emiliene said as she shooed her off.

Jacklyn was spending an awful amount of time flirting and joking with said soldiers when she overheard part of their conversation.

"So what did our handsome soldiers find out on this expedition this time around?" Jackie asked innocently.  
Everyone's face fell, the silence was uncanny. You could feel the tension in the air, while Jackie unaware of what was going on. Emiliene knew she had to intervene.

"How's it going gentleman, would any of you like any drinks? On the house of course for our courageous soldiers." she beamed.  
When she made eye contact with a particular soldier. She thought she had recognized him before, but now it was as clear as day. He had short blond hair, that looked disheveled, a thin beard and he was a bit slender. How could she forget him, her life changed that day.

"Squad Leader Flagon, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. I don't know how you would remember me, but surely you'd remember my brother. Marshall Desmarais, he was on your squad," tears were starting to form, trying her hardest to keep them back.  
"He was so proud to be on your team, I am thankful you guys looked after him." she praised.

Erwin Smith eyed the young woman that was praising her brother she couldn't have been any older than 19. She was rather short, long, wavy golden hair embracing he curvy frame. But what really captured his attention was her brilliant hazel eyes in contrast to her hair. They looked hopeful and yet filled with sadness. She was even saluting them correctly. His thoughts drifted back and forth, "Desmarais, that's a noble surname," he thought. He always wondered, why someone of nobility would even join the survey corps. Flagon broke his train of thought.

Flagon's face softened, rejoicing in the memory of his subordinate. "He was an astounding soldier and risked his life saving us. It should be me thanking him." he confessed.

"That's amazing to hear," she replied jubilant.  
When the man to her left; blonde hair parted down the middle, dark facial hair, began sniffing her. After it seemed he was satisfied, he wore a smile on his face to signify he was pleased. Emilienne laughed at this peculiar act.

"It's nice to meet you all, I should get back to work though." she dismissed herself.

"What's your name?" I cool voice asked. She turned around and saw the third member, he was well built, blonde hair parted to the left with and undercut, thick eyebrows, and icy blue eyes that seemed to be reading her every movement.

She blushed, "My name is Emilienne." she smiled, trying not to make eye contact. "Jackie is your waitress, though so if you need anything ask her," Emilienne tried changing the subject. "Remember drinks free of charge," and she quickly dismissed herself to the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Jackie laughed.

"I don't know, I just felt strange. I needed to collect my thoughts, I felt like I couldn't breathe," Emi joked.

"Are you saying, he took you breath away?" Jackie ridiculed her friend. "Have you ever spoken to a man before, or have you always been so innocent?"

Emilienne thought about what she said, she always found guys attractive, but none have ever captured her attention fully. Yeah guys would ask her out now, but growing up she never had that privilege. so she avoided it all together, she had other things to worry about and take care of. She felt eyes on her and came into contact with that very same soldier. Every time she'd clear out a table, she'd look at that same soldier and they always ended up making eye contact.

They were there for a while mainly flirting back with Jacklyn. It finally looked like they were leaving. Emi headed over to help Jackie clean up.

"Thank you for coming, The Survey Corps is always welcome here." Jackie chimed.

"That's good to hear that we still have supporters." The one that sniffed Emi said.  
Flagon and him both left and Jackie returned to the kitchen. It was just her and eyebrows now. She smiled trying not to make it awkward, but failing miserably.

He finally spoke, "I apologize, if I made you uncomfortable."  
Her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, "No, of course not. I apologize if I made you think that way. I really didn't mean to. I just wasn't , you just didn't." and in stead of ending her sentence she just laughed awkwardly.

Erwin looked at her amused, silently laughing to himself. "This girl's great," he thought. "I'm Erwin Smith," he said breaking her awkward silence.

"Emiliene Desmarais, but I already said my name earlier," she said in the most nasally voice ever.  
She was thankful everyone was gone, she was just making an ass out of herself.  
He stood up and he towered over her, making her even more intimidated. He turned around to put his cloak on and she got a glimpse of his perfectly round ass. All the blood in her body seemed to flow to her cheeks.

Erwin looked at her and she was the reddest shade he's ever seen, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Before she spoke, she realized she was holding her breath. "Yeah, completely round and firm." she said.

"I'm sorry, pardon?" he laughed.

Emiliene tried to speak, but instead ended up dropping the tray full of cups she was holding. He made a motion to help her.

"So-rrry, I-I-I'll g-get that, my f- fault." she stammered.

She collected everything and as she tried standing up she banged her head on the underside of the table.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" he gave her his hand to help her get up. In which she still managed to slip and hit the table again.

Emilienne could not believe how horrible this was going. Why was this happening? She couldn't even speak after it happened. He smiled, but never laughed and was thankful or she'd die of embarrassment.  
This has never happened to her before, but she was speaking with an attractive man. Was she that sexually frustrated, that she couldn't even remember how function properly.  
She didn't even know the guy. I'm turning into Jacklyn, she mentally scolded herself.

"Emilienne, it was a pleasure to meet you," he said in a calming voice.

"Youtoo!" she managed to blurt out.

He finally left, closing the door behind him. Emilienne, took a seat, what the hell was going on?

"He does have a nice ass." Jackie commented.

Emiliene, slammed her head onto the table. Was it that awful to watch? she wondered.

"Seriously, have you ever spoken to a man?" she joked. "I know he's handsome, but just by looking at him it seemed that he just about flooded your basement."

A cough interrupted their conversation, Erwin seemed to have forgotten something. It was the most awkward silence all among them. Emilienne, groaned and hid under the table as he walked over and picked up what he had forgotten. They watched him walk out silently, and for the sake of Emiliene, they wouldn't have to see him again. All you could hear was Jacklyn laughing maniacally, while Emilienne tried melting into the floor if that was possible.  
"You're like a baby... with anxiety." Jacklyn teased.


End file.
